Golden Age Glenn Beleren
Personality Glenn is a very distinct INTP personality. He views the wold in his own way as one big puzzle with several dimensions and multiple layers. He is imaginative and original for the most part seeking to find new solutions to problems and trying to do things in new ways purely for the principle of it. He is often counter intuitive at first glance but it usually doesn't see the light of day. He is very open minded and accepting of most ideas coupled with an unusual enthusiasm about more or less everything. He is also very honest and straightforward, nerver telling a lie, never shugar coating anything but always still being optimistic. That in mind however due to his honesty he is very insensitive towards others and doesn't think twice before speaking his mind. He despises rules and guidelines making a conscious effort to bend and twist them at every opportunity in every way imaginable. He does however doubt himself to a great deal and plans around everything he does. He doesn't see himself as that great a person and constantly thinks he is wrong. His self image being what it is however does little to deter him from looking at everything and everyone with a smile. Towards others he is talkative to a degree and often likes to listen to their stories. He is not the most formal of individuals rarely giving anyone any more respect than he would his peers until they have proven to be worth it. Backstory Glenn was born to a dysfunctional family. His mother was an alcoholic and his father was not the nicest of people. As such his early days were spent more or less avoiding family contact and trying to find police in solitude, something which annoyed him greatly. He would often stare out the window towards images of "perfect" families where and put a great deal of envy towards them. His older brother was actually more causes for concern due to being constantly involved with things that were less than savoury. Being a quirk user his older brother found himself doing vandalism, petty theft and similar things. It wasn't until Glenn got a sister that he started stepping up. Being six years older, he took care of her when her parents neglected her. His father in particular didn't see a reason to do anything and his mother spent most of her time intoxicated. The two then formed a fairly strong bond and spent a lot of time together. Unlike his older brother Glenn was good at academic things and soon discovered his prowess at helping people. They lived in the equivalent of slums and at around the time his sister was three he began an initiative to clean up he area and for some reason they saw success. It was around this point that he discovered his quirk. He could produce a form of electricity that helped others in doing things wether it be reacting faster, thinking clearer or easier and generally doing better at what they did. He used this to great effect whilst the area was cleaned over. He then began acting as a sort of leader for the bunch he managed to rally all until his older brother got out of juvenile hall and more or less pushed Glenn off his "throne" as he referred to it. This resulted in a longer period of squabbling between the two siblings but ultimately Glenn conceding it and allowing things to go downhill without his input. He instead focused on teaching his sister with who he now spent all of his time. She understood him to a degree and was one of the few people that weren't up in his case for giving up. The once Glenn hit fourteen he started preparing to go to the academy for obvious reasons feeling his calling and as such receiving support from his former friends and leaving them on more or less good terms. He would leave the fistfights behind, the gangs, the various things he turned a blind eye to and went to get into the hero waters. Resources Overall minimal. Glenn is from a poor family and as such has barely enough to scrape by. Specializations Hand to hand, leadership, academics. Quirk Glenn can use a sort of electricity produced via his nerves to help others via meddling with their nerves slightly for a limited time. This can only be done while the person is willing (OOC). He can help others get faster reactions, become stronger, ease pain and help calm down. Much like his allies he can also use it on himself. This can be active on up to three people, himself included if he decides to buff himself, for a short duration. The reaction time becomes 0.22 and the strength gain makes them capable of lifting 100 kilograms more and punch 4 kN harder. The buff sticks around for 3 turns and can be used 3 times before it goes on a 3 turn cooldown. Versatility He can use the quirk to make an ally stronger to help punch or lift or make someone take more punishment without passing out. Overall it's usable in a lot of cases. Out of combat he can even help someone else tune out and calm down during a written test. Category:All Characters Category:Golden Age OC Category:Golden Age OC Academy Students Category:Golden Age Academy Student Category:Golden Age 1st Year Student __NOEDITSECTION__